A Plea to the Hackers
by Princess Vaporeon
Summary: Exactly what the title says. May sound more of a scolding than a plea, but, oh well... Please be nice! :) Thankies!


A Plea to the Hackers

by: Princess Vaporeon

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Neopets. But I do own two Neopets. Visit www.neopets.com for more information.   
Oh, and this may sound more of a scolding than a plea. But, what's a 10 year old girl to do? 

Please stop hacking. 

For the sake of all the innocent people out there, **_please stop hacking!_**

I know this whole thing may sound corny to some people, but I remember a saying in the Bible. 'Do unto others as you want done to thyself.' Or something along those lines. What it means, for those people that don't understand Old English, is to treat others (including animals, poor people, etc.) how you want to be treated. 

I remember when two close friends (I won't mention their names) of mine were hacked. The first was my Grade 5 friend. 

She was sobbing when she called me on the phone. Luckily, I wasn't on the Internet at that time. I was a bit annoyed, but when I heard her, my expression changed immediately. 

Anyway, she talked in a small voice, which wasn't normal for her, since she always had a clear, loud voice, even when she was on stage. I went to her house straight away, and let her lean on my shoulder and cry. She kept on sobbing about her pets, and the 20,000+ NP that she lost, and the paintbrushes, the food and the toys and books that she was going to donate and sell and auction... Poor girl. 

The same thing happened with my other friend. She had barely been on Neopets for 2 months when, well, you-know-what happened. She lost around 18,000 NP, her items, common and rare alike, her shop, contact with her friends, and the two most important things. Her beloved pets, and very special piece of her heart. 

These two were painstakingly, and horribly heart-broken. They both said that it was a horrible experience to have your stomach churn, your heart pump as fast as it would when you've just run 3 km, and your eyes well up when you find out that you can't log on. 

They were also only two of the many people that have been hacked. Most of these people lost their faith, hope and love for Neopets. Thank heavens my friends were strong, for they have started once again, a brand new account each. 

Do you hackers only feel greed? Do you not feel the sorrow and pain of those you hacked? Or are you just dirty lowlife scoundrels with nothing else to do? I would say more, but there might be kids reading this, and I am running out of time, because it is 6:38 am and my family might wake up soon. 

Think about the fact that you may be hacked one day. Think how someone might have 'guessed' your password. Think of how you would watch helplessly as you refresh/reload the page, and the number of neopoints you have slowly, but surely descend. And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it. And think of how you would switch the computer off quickly in horror, anger and sorrow and silently cry, reaching out for something, searching for comfort, any comfort at all. 

Think if you were that person that your hacked friend called. How would you react? What would you do? Would you tell him/her that you'll be right there, hang up, grab your coat, and rush over to his/her house? Or would you comfort them through the phone? 

And think of the anger that you would feel for the person that hacked your friend, who was dampening the phone/your clothes with his/her tears? And how you would vow to avenge him/her, in any way, even hack them yourselves? Heaven forbid that would happen, though. 

That is all the things that my friends and I went through. I'm still for those two hackers, as well as others. I will find you, and report you. You're lucky I won't hack you, though I **_would_** like to, but my conscience is holding me back. :( :[ I'm still mad at you though. 

So, in conclusion, please stop hacking. You might even end up as one of the victims, left for the more merciless.   
~Princess Vaporeon   
Started: 6:05* am   
Finished: 6:50* am   
Current status: Hands aching, waiting for good cartoons to come up. :( My big sis checking it over w/ spellchecker. Thanks, big sis! :)   
*=Lookie! If you you swap the 05 in 6:05, and if you swap the 50 in 6:50, they both read the other! *falls back in giggly fit, while being dragged by men in white lab coats* Hi, Men in White! *sings 'Men In White' to the tune of 'Men In Black', while still giggling and being placed in a straitjacket, and a padded room* Bouncy bounce! *giggles while throwing herself against the pads* 

So, not bad for a 10 year old, eh?   



End file.
